Behind The Scenes
by FluffyLiliac
Summary: Professor Layton 3 spoilers!  You're in the middle of professor layton 3, what goes on between you and Clive behind the scenes?


**First Layton story, about you and Clive Dove for all you faangirls out there, enjoy!**

Professor Layton and Luke left the cold and dark room, perfect, you look at 'Future Luke' with pleading eyes,

" I know you're hiding something, you're not 'Future Luke' so what should I call you?"

His eyes widened as he then turned his shocked face to a much more mischievous grin, before you know it you're on the ground trembling with fear, trying to be braver you take out the pocket watch you got given by the professor and open it,

" Why d'ya do it, Clive?"

Before you turn to see his worried expression he shouts,

"Who gave you that?"

And snatches it off of you. You think to the first time you looked at it, it was a picture of a young boy and his parents inside and underneath the photo such beautiful words were carved into it,

' For my darling Clive, I'll always be with you wherever you go, love-'

The owner of the message was scratched out, you thought and thought about it and came to a conclusion that whoever this Clive was, had a horrid past life that could have easily effected him.

He'd calmed down a bit and you hadn't noticed that he was staring at you until you look up quickly,

" I'm sorry for your loss."

You look down and actually pray in memory of them. As you look down you can't help notice a giant scar across your right thigh.

"How d-do you know, d-does the professor know, d-did he let something as private as that slip out."

You quickly look up to see tears filled with sorrow and anger in his chocolate brown eyes, you then jump up and hold him as if he were you're own child,

" Shhhh, it's okay no-one knows except me and you all right, it's okay I'm not bad, I'm o-on your side."

He sniffs and tries to act brave.

"Yeah I know."

You can see he's holding years of pain back.

" Let it out I know you want to, it's only me here underground with you, I'm not going to stop you."

He looses and can't help letting it all out, all of those years with out a loving mum or dad, how could fate be so cruel. You sit there stroking the back of his head for who knows how long, you don't mind, actually you love to be around him and to be this close to him makes you feel so special.

Tears roll down your cheeks as you know that even if this is a two sided love it's still forbidden, days pass as it gets closer to the day it all falls down on him.

" Nerves fall down on me as it gets closer to fate, and I cry, knowing this I cannot take, everything thing you've done is so kind and caring but I know tears from you fall as well-" Clive wakes up and mutters,

" You've got a beautiful voice."

He startles you when he gives you a hug,

" Morning"

You giggle as you say,

"It's midnight silly!"

He looks at you with a seductive smile,

" I'm still not going back to sleep when there's stuff that needs doing."

You blush a pale scarlet and say,

"I-"

" I'm joking silly!"

Yeah, you're quite glad he said that.

" Besides, haven't even had my first kiss yet."

He murmurs but you hear him loud and clear,

" I'm sure you have, with Flora."

You say with a hint of jealousy in your voice.

" You've got Flora, Luke's got Yula, Layton has Remi and who have I got after 5 whole years?"

You don't really want an answer but,

"Me."

Before you know it, he pulls you into embrace, his lips against yours, it feels like heaven but sadly he eventually pulls out of the kiss and looks at you as though he's trying to read your thoughts,

"Flora never saw me, you see me."

Your cheeks are now bright scarlet, before you can think you say,

" If I see you, do you see me?"

He thinks for a while, you start to worry that he's just like one of those people who only see the outside of you, the hot girlfriend part and not the inside sweet but lonely person.

" Yes, I see you, you're a young talented girl who tries hard to impress people but never gets a good reaction, you keep trying and wish to find someone who sees you for you, not some apprentice but a talented spirit."

He's got a way with words,

" You've got a beautiful voice, what was that song about?"

You wonder if you should tell him this,

"Magnet, a song of two spirits who love each other but society doesn't let them be together, I've loved it since I was little, I always wished for a duet partner. But people just teased me"

Tears started forming your eyes, you never liked your past and you notice that the cold outside and it's getting to you so this makes it worse, Clive takes his jacket off and gets you to sit on it instead of sitting the dirt, you think it's sweet but that doesn't help stop the-,

you realise that he's even taking his shirt of now for you and you go a burnt scarlet,

" Y-you don't have to do this for me."

He ignores your comment and wraps his shirt round you.

" I want to, besides you look cute in it."

You feel that if he does anything else that your own head will catch on fire.

" So lets rephrase this, Luke's stuck between Yula and Flora, Layton has Remi and after five years you get your first kiss taken from me and become my first girlfriend all in one day, now who's the lucky one?"

This time your so happy you can't help take his second kiss from him without blushing.

**Aww! Remember that if you want me to continue, you have to let me know!**


End file.
